vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yumi (Ape Escape)
Summary Yumi (Sayaka in Japan) is a female 4th grader from the Ape Escape series who debuted in Ape Escape 3 as one of the two playable characters, the other being Kei. She is Kei's twin sibling, being much more serious and focused between the two. She's a cheerful girl with an affinity for things feminine and pink and has a passion for singing, which seemed to have caught the attention of certain monkeys, much to Monkey Pink's dismay. Her favorite subjects are English (Japanese in Japan) and Music. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with transformations. Name: Yumi (Sayaka in Japan) Origin: Ape Escape Gender: Female Age: 10 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, proficiency with a variety of weapon and gadgets, some degree of resistance to Mind Control, skilled vehicle pilot, can power-up and transform, Energy Manipulation, etc. Attack Potency: Building level (Defeated Monkey White's robot dragon that destroyed a bridge. Capable of damaging Specter's mech around this size.), higher with transformations. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Was able to keep up with Specter) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Able to push a block twice her size) Striking Strength: Building Class (Can obliterate gigantic machinery and building-sized steel structures.), higher with transformations. Durability: Building level (Capable of taking hits from Monkey White's dragon and Specter's mech.) Stamina: High Range: A few meters with her gadgets and transformations Standard Equipment: * Time Net: A device that sends its victims to the Professor's time station. Yumi uses it to catch monkeys. However, it can be stolen and used on Yumi, proving it works on humans too. * Stun Club: A gadget that features a handle with glowing blue energy coming from the opposite end, however, Yumi's takes the form of a magic wand with pink energy coming out of the opposite end. It's mainly used to stun monkeys but is capable of destroying large structures, robots, and mechs. * Super Hoop: Spinning this device around her hips can give her a large speed boost and ram enemies in her path. * Slingback Shooter: This slingshot fires bullets, homing missiles, and explosive mini bombs. * Sky Flyer: A small handheld propeller that can help Yumi reach vertical heights that she is unable to reach on her own. * Magic Punch: A powerful, spring-loaded boxing glove that can obliterate gigantic structures and gigantic machinery with one blow. * Morph Gear: A gadget that grants Yumi the ability to transform and gain new abilities. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Yumi is quite hot-headed at certain times and her transformations last for a limited time though she can upgrade them to extend the length. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformations: With the Morph Gear, Yumi can transform and take on various different forms that each grants special abilities. *'Fantasy Knight:' Taking the form of a magician, Yumi is equipped with a short staff and magic shield that can block oncoming flames and attacks. The morph also allows her to swing the weapon with great force and create a shock wave. This form also summons a magical field that will catch any monkey within it. *'Wild West Kid:' This transformation takes the form of a cowboy, allowing Yumi to wield pistols to shoot bullets, nets for catching monkeys, and guided shots. *'Miracle Ninja:' Yumi turns into a kunoichi and gains the ability to walk across narrow ropes and along walls and can catch monkeys from a distance. She can also create some doppelganger clones to aid her in combat and glide. *'Genie Dancer:' Turns into an Arabian dancer that can distract the target by summoning a genie to dance around, making everyone join them. The user can also control the genie to aid them at specific points or catch monkeys by using their weapons. *'Dragon Kung Fu Fighter:' Yumi turns to a kung-fu warrior that can perform combo attacks and strengthen herself with energy. She can also capture monkey at close range and break things her standard form couldn't. *'Princess Ace:' In this form, Yumi can fire lasers that can ricochet off any surface, dash twice in the air, create an electrical barrier, and catch monkeys with a dash. Yumi's appearance in this transformation seemed based off of a typical Magical Girl from the genre. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kids Category:Sword Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Ape Escape Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gun Users Category:Wand Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Schoolgirls Category:BFR Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 8